The Ice and Hot Chocolate
by Ufuroro
Summary: Fang dengan Hot Chocolatenya, Boboiboy dengan Ice Chocolatenya. Kedai Tok Aba menjadi saksinya. "Jangan lupa besok ulangan matematika". Fang dan Boboiboy. Fluff? Gak. Mature? gak juga sih. Terus apa? Baca aja


_Long time no see eh? /digebukin_

_Mumpun saya lagi (gak) free, jadi saya iseng deh nulis ini._

_Gak iseng juga sih. Ini kan pesenan Kouhai ku /slapped_

_My first fic in this fandom! Happy reading~!_

_Boboiboy, Fang, dan kawan-kawan belongs to Animonsta_

_Tapi saya yang punya cerita ini._

* * *

**The Ice and Hot Chocolate**

"Kau sendirian Fang?"

Tok Aba yang sedang mengelap gelas- gelas tiba-tiba bertanya kepada anak muda bersurai gelap yang sedang memerhatikan kepulan asap hot chocolatenya.

Fang mengangguk. Memang benar, hanya ia sendiri di kedai Tok Aba itu. Teman-temannya lebih memilih pulang cepat dan belajar matematika, termasuk Gopal—entah apa yang merasuki anak bertubuh gempal tersebut.

Dan disinilah ia, terus memerhatikan kepulan asap hot choloatenya.

"Kasihan kau Fang, sendirian seperti tidak ada teman-"

"-lebih bagus kalau kau belajar bersama dengan Boboiboy. Dia itu sangat payah di matematika-"

"-bagaiman dia bisa jadi calon pengurus kedai Kokotiam punya Atok ini, kalau matematikanya payah?"

Fang menatap kakek Boboiboy dengan pandangan heran. 'dia bisa bicara sepanjang itu hanya dengan satu kali tarikan napas.' Batinnya

"Aku mau saja belajar dengannya, tok. kalau-"

_-Kalau saja dia tidak terlalu imut dan ngeselin di saat yang bersamaan dan ingin membuatku melahapnya tiap kali melihatnya._

Ingin rasanya Fang meneriakkan kata-kata itu, tapi masa' dia melakukannya di depan Tok Aba sih. Di depan Boboiboy saja belum tentu mau.

Dasar Tsundere

"Kalau apa, Fang?" tanya Tok Aba sembari menyusun gelas-gelasnya di rak.

"Kalau saja dia tidak rewel dan rusuh dan mau fokus saat belajar." Fang meniup kepulan asap yang sudah menipis dari hot chocolatenya.

Dan yang sedang dibicarakan pun datang.

"Assalamualaikum, Tok Aba~ Aih, Fang ada disini? Kamu sendirian?" Boboiboy menaruh tasnya di meja _counter_ kedai Tok Aba dan segera memesan Ice Chocolate favoritnya.

"Hm, iya." Jawabnya pendek. Fang menyesap Hot Chcolatenya yang mulai dingin.

Tok Aba yang sedari tadi sibuk mengelap gelas-gelas dan menyusunnya kembali di rak, kelihatan kebingungan. Dia terus membungkuk, Jongkok, Kayang, Jumpalitan, Roll belakang-

Eh, Remuklah pinggang Tok Aba kalau ia melakukan 3 hal terakhir itu

Tok Aba kelihatan seperti mencari sesuatu yang penting sehingga ia harus mencari di kolong meja dan berjongkok. Dan itulah yang membuat penasaran Boboiboy.

"Tok Aba, cari apa?" tanya pemuda berumur 15 tahun bertopi orange itu.

Tok Aba menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Buku Hutang Atok dimana ya?" ia terus menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling kedai.

"Di Laci? Di bawah meja _counter? _Di celemek?" Tanya Fang bertubi-tubi. Ia risih melihat Tok Aba terus berjumpalitan ria mencari buku hutangnya.

Tok Aba menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Aduh, dimana ya?"

Tiba-tiba Boboiboy menjetikkan jarinya.

"Aku tahu! Pasti Atok tinggalkan di rumah! Karena tadi pagi, aku masih melihat buku hutangnya tergeletak di meja ruang tamu. Dan saat membantu Atok memberesi kedai tadi pagi, aku tidak melihat ada buku hutang."

Dan dalam sekejap Tok Aba berlari ke rumahnya. "Atok titip kedai, Boboiboy!"

"Cih, kakek sama cucu sama saja. Ceroboh." Sindir Fang sembari menyesap Hot Chocolatenya.

Boboiboy mendelik, "Aku tidak ceroboh!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa pulang terlambat? Dan kenapa bajumu kotor, hah? Pasti di kejar kucing gila itu lagi kan? Ceroboh."

Boboiboy menggaruk pipinya, "Hehehe... tadi aku menolong nenek Ying yang di rampok. Dan karena saking semangatnya mengejar si pencuri, aku jatuh ke tanah. Ehehehehe..."

Fang mendelik, "Cih, ceroboh..." Ia menjitak kepala Boboiboy pelan.

Boboiboy menyesap Ice Chocolate favoritnya. Dan membuat si pemilik surai gelap disampingnya tersenyum kecil.

"Aduh! Fang!"

Boboiboy terkejut karena secara tiba-tiba Fang membalikkan topingnya yang ke belakang ke arah depan. Fang terkekeh.

"Seperti Halilintar-"

Kemudian Fang menarik topi Boboiboy sedikit ke atas.

"Seperti Api-"

Dan menarik topinya kembali agak—sangat—ke bawah.

"Seperti Air-"

Lalu menariknya lagi ke arah samping kanan.

"Seperti Taufan-"

Dan terakhir ia menariknya kembali ke belakang—tempat semula.

"-dan, seperti Gempa."

Dan Fang kembali terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Boboiboy. "Apa maksudmu mengotak-atik topiku, heh?" tanya Boboiboy sarkatis.

Fang menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Boboiboy. "Mau tahu kenapa?"

"Ya iyalah! Kau mengacak-acak rambut ku pula! Sekarang kasih tahu kenapa! Apa jangan-jangan kamu keracunan Hot Chocolate jadi suka cengir-cengir gitu?" Omel Boboiboy

_Karena kamu menawan seperti Halilintar._

_Karena kamu hangat dan selalu membuatku 'panas' seperti Api._

_Karena kamu menyejukkan hati seperti Air._

_Karena kamu membuat dadaku bergemuruh tiap kali bertemu sperti Taufan._

_Karena kamu apa adanya seperti Gempa._

"FANG!"

Fang memutar bola matanya, "Karena mereka mirip denganmu. Itu saja."

Boboiboy memandangnya dengan iris kecewa. Ia memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

"Tentu saja mereka mirip. Kan mereka itu aku. Bodoh..." dumel Boboiboy sambil kembali menyesap ice chocolatenya.

"Kukira kau kecewa."

Boboiboy tersentak,"Aku memang kecewa!"

"-Bikin penasaran _doang_, tapi jawabannya begitu. Cih."

Fang mengeluarkan _smirk_-nya dan mendekati Boboiboy. "Beneran mau tahu?"

Boboiboy menatap Fang disampingnya dengan pandangan curiga—dan wajah memerah.

"G-gak jadi." Sahut Boboiboy pendek.

Fang tersenyum. Ia menarik kepala Boboiboy-

-dan mengecup pipinya. Pipi Boboiboy, si pemuda bertopi orange, yang merona hebat.

"A-a—a..."

Boboiboy kehabisan kata-kata, ia menatap Fang dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Namun ia tidak mau kalah. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya-

Lalu, ia menarik kepala Fang dan mencium keningnya.

Fang tersentak, ia tidak tahu kalau Boboiboy bisa membalas perbuatannya. Sungguh, Boboiboy terlihat seratus kali lebih menggemaskan saat dia memerah. Rasanya seperti permen rasa Strawberry yang sangat manis dan ingin dia makan saat itu juga.

Namun ia juga tidak mau kalah.

Ia tahan kedua tangan Boboiboy di kedua sisi kepalanya dan mendongak, membalas tatapan Boboiboy. Ia sadar betapa dekat wajahnya dengan Boboiboy, dan ia yakin ia bisa mendengar degup jantung Boboiboy yang diatas normal.

"A-Ap-Apa—"

"Jangan lupa besok ulangan matematika."

Dan ia pun mengecup lembut bibir merah si pemuda bertopi orange itu.

BRUGH

"A-AKU TAHU KOK! TA-TAPI APA MAKSUDMU H-HAH?!" Boboiboy mendorong tubuh Fang menjauh (sampai terjungkal dari kursinya) dan berteriak di depannya.

"Oh, sudah tahu. Mau belajar bareng tidak?" Fang menyeringai. Boboiboy menatapnya ragu.

"-akan kuberitahu nanti apa maksudku melakukan yang tadi." Janji Fang.

"Baiklah! Tapi janji ya!"

Dan inilah kesempatan bagus untuk Fang.

Silahkan kalian pikir sendiri, apa yang akan dilakukan Fang selama 'belajar bersama' itu.

* * *

nah, puas kamu dek /ngomong ke kouhai/

review for my first fangboy fic? -w-


End file.
